thomass_adventures_chroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas's Chronicle adventures of Garfield a tale of two kitties Script
Thomas's Chronicle adventures of Garfield a tale of two kitties Script Intro Edit ( We See the screen it opens with the tinny monophonic sound of Thomas and friends Theme and This Episode was Percy's chocolate Crunch Gordon pops up, chuckles, exclaims (in stereo and in the voice of Jack Mercer,) Gordon: Hey what's this, one of Diesel 10's Tricks I'm In the Wrong movie! '' ( He Goes to the screen it's white He was Cross when everybody comes up ) Edd: Were're in The wrong cartoon? Pearl: It seems like the world is broken. Gordon: Don't Tell Me ( Then they heard a Radio ) Voice: Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah.. ( Gordon's Eyes Turned blood shot with anger and Then Shoves His Buffer through the radio and He Yelled ) Gordon: "SHUT UP!" ( and zips The Guys mouth shut ) Gordon: all right Anymore sounds? ( He turns to the viewers ) Gordon: Oh Hello There and Welcome to Thomas's Chronicle adventures of Garfield a tale of a two Kitties I'm Gordon i'm their leader and these are my friends and Boy lord Darggis is Up to No good. and Now Lets start... ( then He hears the California Raisin's Starts To sing their song " i heard it through the grapevine " ) James: Excuse me, ( and he ate The raisins Up, Leaving everyone shocked) ( Gordon Comes back with Glasses on his funnel as everyone gives him a disgusted look) James: What? Now Let's Start the Film! Thomas: [''bitter] That was pretty sick, man. Twilight:( Angrily) That was hideous Gordon ,James and Henry: Disgraceful Disgusting and despicable! ( James Turns to the views and breaks the fourth wall ) Gordon: Just Roll the Film While the others ( he whispers) eat slugs Everyone: WE HEARD THAT! Gordon: Sorry start the film ( The Film starts and it goes black screen ) part 1 storybook Edit ( We then see the 20th century fox logo and it fades to black ) (Then we see the titles and It pages Show Garfield in Fairy tales such as Humpty dumpy , jack in the beanstalk, Little red riding hood, Etc ) Narrator :Once upon a time,in an English castle far, far away,there lived a pampered personage by the name of...Prince ( camera zooms in to Carlyle Castle where prince is waking up from his slumber as we cut to the kitchen where everyone was getting ready for the prince's Breakfast ) Maid: All right, everyone, he's awake. Hurry! Hurry! Come along, quickly. Right, are we all ready? Get the Carlyle log. NARRATOR: Prince knew no other life than a life of luxury. Oh, did I mention that Prince was a cat? ( as a butler named Smithee carries a tray with the log and tea as he enters Princes room ) Smithee: Good morning, Prince, ( as Prince woke up from he sleep and sees the food he smacks his lips and yawns ) Smithee:Your tea. Prince: Mm-hmm-hmm! Breakie. Smithee: I have your favorite dish. Carlyle log. Prince: Ah, lovely ( he eats The Log As Smithee Groans In dismay ) Prince:Super. Oh, it's good to be the king. ( as Prince eats The Carlyle Log we zoom to Jon's Home Where Garfield is sitting on the couch ) NARRATOR: On the other side of the world, there lived an equally pampered cat who thought he was a king, but who ruled over a somewhat smaller domain Garfield: Meow I'm the king of the cul-de-sac That's what I'm talking about. Jon and I have everything I could ever want. Food in the fridge. Cable and satellite. And don't forget lasagna. That's right. It's good to be king! ( He Lies on the couch ) Gordon: Hey Garfield What Are Doing? Garfield: Oh Just Sitting on the couch enjoying myself Gordon; Oh Ok Garfield ( He leaves